


Hippity Hoppity Why Won't You Follow Me

by Splat_Dragon



Series: Drabble Night [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Drabble, First Drabble Night, Funny, I hope, Never done a drabble before hope this is okay, Prompt: Compass, Short, Titles are hard, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splat_Dragon/pseuds/Splat_Dragon
Summary: You'd think she'd have learned to listen to her Pokemon by now.
Series: Drabble Night [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565485
Kudos: 5





	Hippity Hoppity Why Won't You Follow Me

"That's North, Poco. We need t'go _East_."

Poco huffed, holding the compass in her hand, and stomped her foot. Again, she shook the compass to the path on the right.

"Poco." her trainer could scowl with the best of them, but El Poco Loco could pout better than any toddler. "You are going to get us _lost_." The girl put her hands on her hips; Poco thumped her foot.

"Fine, have it yer way!" The Scorbunny darted down the Northward road, while her trainer took the one that led East, passed the overgrown sign.

**'Construction in Progress. Take Alternate Route.'**


End file.
